The Rise of SonicEXE
by aliixo
Summary: After Eggman's latest discovery, a new evil has risen from the underworld. Eggman, being as foolish as always, decides to use this against the Sonic Team, but once this 'evil being' lays his eyes on Amy Rose, he will do anything and everything to protect her, even if it means killing everyone in his path. After all, she is his little rose...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My computer finally decided to actually work for once, so I'm kinda celebrating right now! *celebration dance* so the idea for this story actually came to me when I played , which by the way is an amazing creepypasta, so I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story besides the plot.**

**Chapter 1:**

All is well in Station Square. The sun is high up, brightly shining down over all life forms. The parks are radiant, full of beautiful flowers; all different kinds are in bloom, the city is rustling about with different Mobians all shapes and sizes. As the day courses on, we find an overly cheerful pink hedgehog, skipping down the street with a brown basket in her gloved hands, although she isn't in her usual attire. Today, the pink hedgehog is sporting a flower printed dress that comes up around mid-thigh, a brown belt buckled around her tiny waist and brown ankle heel boots, her short quills tied up in a high ponytail with her three bangs out of course and a brown headband placed behind her ears.

Today is different for this certain pink hedgehog. Today is the day she finally gets the date she has been waiting _years_ for, with the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. She literally bursted into happy tears when he said yes, she has been patiently waiting so long for this and she's finally getting it! Amy giggled as she pictured all the cute things Sonic and her could do together, Long walks on the beach, Romantic fancy dinners, Stargazing, Picnics...

"Miss Amy!" Amy was snapped out of her thoughts as a small cream coloured rabbit made her way over to the hedgehog, smiling brightly and waving. Amy gave her a warm smile back as the rabbit stopped in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Amy!" Cream said cheerfully as her blue pet chao yawned cutely from behind her back, Amy giggled from the sight.

"Hey Cream! Where are you going?" Amy asked curiously as she swayed from one foot to the other, hoping to make this conversation fast, since she's got a date to get to.

"I'm heading over to the Chao garden, would you like to join me?" She asked sweetly, Amy gave a small smile and shook her head side to side slightly.

"I'm sorry Cream; I've got a date with Sonikku today!" She said happily, trying very hard to contain the squeal about to erupt out of her, Cream nodded in understanding.

"It's alright, have fun Miss Amy!" Amy bent a little and gave Cream a small hug before venturing off to the lake. Sonic and Amy decided to have a picnic by the lake, Amy was very surprised, knowing Sonic _hates_ water, but it is a beautiful place after all. She began humming a sweet little melody while walking on the footpath, not realising she's being watched intently by a certain evil doctor...

Suddenly, a huge metal claw appears in front of the pink hedgehog, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up in the air, Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused the metal claw to grip tighter around her. Amy whimpered in pain as she felt her bones being crushed.

"Well, Well. Look what the cat dragged in." Eggman said sinisterly as he flew over to her in his round ship, the control for the metal claw in his right hand while his left hand is stroking his abnormally large moustache. Amy scoffed, then whimpered even more when she felt the claw squeeze even tighter. Eggman smirked evilly, while pressing a few buttons. He began flying back to his base, cackling while doing so. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, she opened her mouth and screamed out _his_ name at the top of her lungs.

"SOOONIICCC!"

* * *

Sonic's ears perked up to the sound of his name being called. He stood up from his napping position and listened even more carefully, till he heard yet another pain filled screech. His eyes widened in horror as he realised who that scream belongs to.

"Amy!" He took position before speeding off quickly, looking for Amy. His legs pumped fast against the ground as his emerald green eyes looked around, in search of anything pink. After around half an hour, he came to the conclusion; Eggman had her again. Sonic gritted his teeth while squeezing his hands into a fist, he couldn't stand when Eggman even remotely hurt Amy, It _kills_ him inside...

Sonic shook his head furiously before speeding off to the workshop. Once reaching his destination, he smashed through the doorway, breaking down the door. The ruckus caused an annoyed two-tailed kitsune to emerge from the garage. He was about to lecture the cerulean hedgehog until he saw Sonic's facial expression, He eyed him curiously until asking what was wrong. Sonic smirked his signature cocky smirk before answering him back.

"Get the Tornado, Were gonna kick some Eggbutt!"

* * *

"Now you stay here pink rat! I've got a blue hedgehog to kill." Eggman laughed once again before slamming the bars of Amy's cell shut, locking it with a few metal chains and a padlock. Tears cascaded down Amy's cheeks as she sat on the cold hard ground, her knees pressed up to her chest with her small arms wrapped around them. She rocked back and forth, a method she always used to comfort herself when she cried alone. She prayed that Sonic would come and rescue her, that he would cradle her in his strong arms gently, that he would wink at her and smile, reassuring her everything is going to be okay. Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of clanging metal and battle cries. She smiled and wiped her tears away with her hands, knowing _he_ was finally here.

"Take that Egghead!" Sonic screamed out as he curled into a ball and spin dashed more of the Eggpawns out of the way. Tails got out a laser gun and began aiming and firing on the robots, killing two or three at once. They both worked as a team, continuing this process until there was a passage clear of any robots. Sonic grabbed Tails' arm firmly and zoomed through the hallways, trying to find the main control room. After his emerald eyes spotted the metal doors for the room, he skidded to a hault, letting go of a very dizzy Tails. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Sorry lil' buddy. Guess I got a little carried away there." Sonic said, while rubbing the back of his head. Tails regained his balance from the dizziness and stood straight up, gripping his forehead.

"It's alright." Tails answered while turning to the metal door in front of them. Tails looked back at Sonic, they both nodded before Sonic spin dashed into the door, hurling it across the large room. Eggman turned around and saw the two standing there, He scowled.

"What an unpleasant surprise." Eggman said sarcastically. Sonic narrowed his emerald eyes at the evil doctor.

"Where is she Eggman? We know you have Amy." Sonic said, getting right to the point. Eggman grinned before snapping his fingers. A robot came back, holding Amy's arms behind her back so she can't escape, the robot has a few dents in its side, meaning Amy put up a fight before getting dragged out of her cell. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the two heroes.

"Sonic! Tails!" Amy exclaimed happily, before being punched in the back by the robot holding her, she yelped in pain, Sonic growled lowly.

"Quiet! Now Sonic, if you want to save your little girlfriend over there-" He nodded his egg-shaped head in Amy's direction, "Then you need to fight a certain someone..." He stated, grinning like a crazed maniac.

"Who is it this time? Metal Sonic? Ha! Piece of cake." Sonic crossed his arms, smirking. Eggman still kept his sinister grin on his face.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't get so cocky if I were _you_ hedgehog." Eggman stated before pressing a red button on his round hovercraft. A door opened behind him, revealing a silhouette that looked like a hedgehog with three quills like Sonic. Its eyes opened slowly, they were all black with two glowing crimson dots. Its mouth curved into a wide crazed grin that showed off his yellow, blood-stained teeth. Eggman laughed loudly.

"Prepare to meet your end, Sonic!"

**Done! Sorry if this chapter didn't explain much, the next chapter will tell you how Eggman found the 'evil being' besides that, I hope you like the first chapter, let me know what you think of it by reviewing, it would mean so much to me! Also Favourite and Follow! I will try to update this frequently, but no promises! Until next time.**

**Sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I took a while to update, I had a lot of assignments for school and had MAJOR writer's block on this, but I promise to update this more frequently! Well here is the second chapter of TROSE. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

Both Sonic and Tails' eyes widened, this was no robot, it was a living, breathing hedgehog. Had Eggman created a life form? No. Impossible. You can't create life just by using pure science. The creature chuckled darkly, his laughter echoing throughout the base. Tails shuddered a little in fear, something about this hedgehog- if they could call him that- was off, he was no normal Mobian, He knew that.

The hedgehog walked slowly out of the darkness, revealing a sight that made Sonic want to barf, this hedgehog looked exactly like him! Only more horrifying. The hedgehog had a crimson liquid dripping slowly out of his eyes, his hands were claws with dry blood stained on them and his quills along with his shoes were also stained with the red liquid, which turned out being blood. Eggman smirked with glee at their reactions, this was exactly what he wanted, He wanted them to feel afraid. Amy's eyes were wide, mouth agape. She was trembling despite being at a fair distance from the 'hedgehog' she was still frightened. Trying her best to stay strong, she mustered up enough courage to speak.

"W-what is t-that thing?!" Eggman turned to her, grinning like a psychotic maniac. He stroked his overly long moustache before deciding to amuse the girl and answer her, after all, he thought she wasn't leaving alive. Key Words: _He Thought_.

"That 'thing' is my new weapon-" A ball of fire shot at him managed to interrupt him, he yelped a little before flying out of the way. The 'hedgehog' grinned again, finding it amusing that he almost burned his face off. Eggman regained his posture before glaring at the being responsible. Eggman cleared his throat before continuing on.

"As I was saying, he is my new weapon. I found him sealed up in a cave deep within the mountains..."

**{Flashback}**

"_OH HOHOHOHO! This time I'll destroy that blue nuisance for good!" Eggman grinned; this plan was fool-proof! It was bound to work! The chubby doctor struggled to turn around in his chair to grab the blue prints, he growled with frustration, but managed to grab the papers from the help of his 'trusty' robots. He mumbled something about 'losing a little weight' before opening the papers to reveal his plan and the map. He pushed his small glasses to the bridge of his nose before continuing to glance at the map before taking in his surroundings. Eggman set out to the mountains in search of the 'hedgehog' that he'd heard many legends about. According to those legends, the 'hedgehog' was sealed in some sort of glass necklace hidden deep within the mountains. He was ecstatic when he realised he could get his hands on this 'hedgehog' and use him against his arch-nemesis; Sonic._

"_When will we get there?" Cubot complained loudly in a Country accent, waving his robotic arms around, hitting Orbot in the head. Orbot smacked the other robot away, also asking the doctor when they will arrive, but in a less annoying way. Cubot recovered and began throwing things at Orbot, which responded in him doing the same. This 'war' went on for about five minutes until Eggman couldn't take it anymore._

"_Will you sit down and stop throwing things?! Or it's the scrap heap for both of you!" Well that got them to stop. They both quickly sat back down in their seats and kept quiet, obviously a little afraid for their robotic lives. Eggman turned back around, keeping his anger in check and began steering the flying-base in a different direction. __**(A/N: Yes, It is a flying base, just tries to picture it!) **__Eggman sat up a little and announced that they had arrived at their destination. He smirked inwardly, picturing the moment that he finally beats Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Eggman landed the base in a safe location before opening the entrance and stepping out, his robotic side-kicks following close behind him. Not a word was said between the three as they walked, obviously not wanting to piss off the doctor anymore. Eggman began rambling on about how victorious his win will be, how his so called 'dream of World Domination' was finally going to come true. The doctor stopped talking once he took a hard look at the map and back at the cave in front of him. He literally screamed for joy and ran into the cage, like a little kid's first time at a zoo. The robots sweatdropped, He's like an old man and he just squealed... how manly._

_The robots soon flew in after their master, not wanting to get left behind. They came to a halt when they noticed the doctor holding a small glass necklace, a strange crimson aura surrounding the glass as it was being held. The doctor just stared at it, a bit puzzled as to why the aura was there but shook it off, holding the necklace up high, proud he finally found it._

"_This is it! This is the necklace with the seal! Now all we have to do is break it and the 'hedgehog' will be free." Eggman stated before attempting to break it. He threw it on the ground, didn't break. He raised one eyebrow before picking it up and yet again throwing it a little harder this time, it didn't even scratch. Eggman began losing his temper before grabbing out a lazer gun he invented and shot at the necklace, finally breaking and releasing its continents on the inside. The red aura bursted throughout the room, blinding the doctor. He covered his glasses over his eyes, blocking out the light until it vanished suddenly. Eggman lowered his arm slowly and saw the blue hedgehog standing in front of him, grinning from ear to ear an evil smile. Eggman smiled widely with victory; the legends he was told was true! He really is real!_

_The doctor began telling the 'hedgehog' of his plans, how he wants to rid the world of Sonic and build his own empire, this seemed to intrigue the dark hedgehog, agreeing to take part in his plan. If he was asked to kill, then he would do it willingly, after all; it does state in the legends that he was a fan of killing..._

**{End of Flashback}**

Tails and Amy were officially freaked out but Sonic on the other hand was bored, he didn't care about back stories, he just wanted to kick Egghead's ass and then get some chilidogs. The doctor's smile grew bigger as he saw the hedgehog was just itching for a fight.

"Alright enough talk! Let's put you to the test shall we, Sonic?" Eggman was dripping with confidence as he commanded the dark hedgehog to attack, along with another army of robots for Tails and Amy. Sonic charged in at the same time as the other hedgehog, matching his speed.

Sonic knew one thing; this was not going to be easy...

**Done! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Make sure to review, favourite of follow! That would mean a lot to me. Plus if you have any suggestions, review them! Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess whose back? Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long, a lot of things are happening with me right now, my health is not exactly one hundred percent, since I keep getting sent to hospital and staying at home to recover after, like an endless cycle. But, don't worry; as soon as the whole thing blows over, I'll be updating more frequently and actually writing up to standard, so sorry about the long wait, but here is the chapter! c; Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Do I have to do this every time? I think by now everyone knows someone like me could never own such awesomeness.**

Tails and Amy got into their own fighting stance before lunging at the incoming robots, attacking them head on. Amy whipped out her famous Piko Piko hammer and began striking all the robots in her path, she used all the force in her legs and jumped up high, slamming down her hammer into a bunch of robots as her dress assisted her in landing without hurting herself. She sprinted to where the kitsune was, smashing the robots that were about to attack him from behind. Tails yelled out a 'thanks' then turned back to what he was doing, aiming his gun again as he shot through more and more robots, hitting them with perfection. As the robots fell one by one, more began to appear from an open door; about fifty or sixty more. Tails and Amy backed up, their backs touching each other as they eyed all the newly robots standing before them. They panted heavily from the previous fight.

"Tails, I don't think I have enough energy to fight." Amy stated, glancing around at the robots that surrounded them wearily. Tails stayed silent as his brain processed the situation and with his quick thinking, thought up of a plan that was going to take both of them to work together. Amy caught her breath and called to the kitsune as the robots began running up to them.

"Amy! Take out the robots on your side, I'll take out the ones on mine, then the remaining robots we'll take out together!" Tails called out to Amy as he began attacking. Amy nodded and lifted up her hammer once more, but this time throwing the large hammer, taking down around seven robots before returning to its owner, ready to be thrown again. She flicked her wrist, another hammer appearing before beginning to throw both hammers at once with full strength and accuracy. All that could be heard throughout the whole base was clanging metal, battle cries and the sound of wires sizzling after being destroyed. All was in favour of Tails and Amy until the laser gun was knocked out of the kitsune's hand, he had a 'uh oh' look on his face before raising his fists up, using his tails to fly up a bit higher; Hand on combat was his only choice.

Tails kicked and punched on coming robots, they all fell down with dents in them before recovering slightly and charging back at the kitsune. Tails wasn't as strong as the other guys; he was always spending most of his days adding moderations to the Tornado, creating and designing new technology that could be useful in battle or even hacking into Eggman's system to see what his new 'evil' plan he was going to use. He took note that he needed to work on his strength a little more. All the robots were taken down on their sides, Tails ran up to Amy, standing next to her. They both shared a knowing glance at each other before nodding and running at their full speed towards the robots, taking them out together. Amy made her hammers disappear to wherever they came from before picking up the kitsune by his little arms and swinging him around in a circle. With a cry, Tails began kicking the robots that were standing around them while Amy was swinging him **(A/N: Yeah! Tails and Amy power! I know that those two wouldn't do something like that, but I thought it would be a cool move, since they're working together!)**

While this was happening, Sonic and the 'hedgehog' charged at each other, their speeds matching as they began to duke it out. Sonic tried to lay a punch, but the dark one grabbed his fist in the nick of time, using his power to burn his hand. Sonic yelped at the sudden pain and ripped his hand out of his grip. He took a short glance at his hand, seeing that it was dark red and a little puffy on his fingers, and growled, attacking once more. The dark one grinned, liking the challenge before him and began laying moves on his own. Sonic crouched into a ball and spun really fast, spin dashing into the dark one, but not before being held. The dark one grabbed him and with enough force, threw him across the room, flying slowly over to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic, luckily having fast reflexes, flipped over and landed smoothly on his feet. His emerald green eyes glanced up, seeing the dark one flying over him, grinning like a psycho. Sonic growled lowly, this was some 'weapon' Eggman got. Sonic was slightly impressed that the fat doctor actually managed to get something worthy of fighting, and not some weak robot he designed. Sonic suddenly smirked, liking this just as much as his opponent.

"So that's the way you want it huh?" Sonic taunted, rubbing one finger under his nose. "Well, let's see what you've got!" Sonic jumped up to reach his height and was about to kick the hedgehog in the face before he suddenly vanished. Sonic looked around confusingly before the hedgehog reappeared behind him, that same grin still printed on his face. He punched Sonic's back hard, sending him to the bottom of the base, hitting the metal floor. Sonic groaned, feeling the pain throbbing in his back before standing back up, rubbing his sore back a little. The cerulean hedgehog began losing his patience seeing the dark one's face was still lit up in amusement, smiling with his yellow and red stained teeth.

"You think this is funny?" Sonic asked with annoyance, clearly over playing around. The dark hedgehog chuckled, his deep and menacing voice managed to boom all over the base, making Sonic shudder mentally. This hedgehog was not one to joke with.

"Your pain amuses me." He simply stated, holding out one of his claws that had a ball of fire floating on his palm. Sonic looked at him as if he was a madman, which he technically is. The dark one chuckled darkly again before sending huge fireballs across the room to the blue hedgehog, trying to hit him. Sonic ran around the base, dodging the fire before using his speed to travel up the wall and to the dark hedgehog. The dark one was caught a little off guard when Sonic came out of nowhere and kicked him right in the stomach with much force, but not enough to take him down. The dark hedgehog looked over at his opponent with his crimson glowing dots, glaring deeply at him before charging again. Sonic charged too, managing to get around the dark one and punch him in the back a whole heap of times, like a combo of punches. The dark one was sent plummeting down before hitting the metal surface. Sonic jumped down and grinned. The dark one flew back up, glaring with _a lot of anger;_ it made him look even more horrifying than he did in the first place.

When the dark one was about to strike again, feeling his anger take over him, Tails and Amy ran over to Sonic, standing next to him on each side. The dark one snarled before eyeing the rosy coloured hedgehog that stands with them. His crimson ovals trailed over her, noticing the frightened and frozen look in her jade green irises. He grinned that wide terrifying grin again and just stood in the same spot, not making a move as their eyes just looked into each other's.

Amy stood frozen in the same spot, feeling as if she couldn't move in the first place. His eyes were just so... scary... and yet _fascinating. _She felt herself get lost in those pools of ebony and crimson. It was frightening her so much and yet she couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog with wide eyes. The dark one chuckled darkly again before a silver ring appeared next to him. His grin was still plastered on his face as he looked at Amy once more before he flew into the ring. The ring disappeared right after. The three all shared puzzled glances silently, before Sonic broke the silence.

"What the heck was that?" He threw his arms up in disappointment. "He just left!"

Tails and Amy shrugged before all three turned around, only to find that Eggman had escaped too. They all raised their eyebrows at Eggman's cowardliness before calling it a day and speeding off, but not for the two tailed fox. He was curious as to what the dark hedgehog really was and decided to start researching. You never know it could be useful. Tails ran into his lab once he made it home and literally jumped onto his seat, his tails swishing excitedly at the new information he will be requiring. His fingers typed fast as he searched all over the place for different myths and legends. His baby blue eyes searched the screen until it landed on a certain name. The legend was called '_SonicEXE_ '_._

Tails eyed the name for a moment before clicking onto it. Around three pages of information popped up, giving the fox of variety of different things to read about. His eyes scanned the screen, seeing a picture of the same hedgehog Sonic fought at Eggman's lab. His eyes widened; this was it! Tails began reading the pages, reading some things out loud.

"SonicEXE, or commonly known as EXE, was a legend that has been foretold my years ago, the legend states that EXE is mainly known as a demon; an evil hedgehog who has the ability to play with people's souls, making them his own 'slaves'. EXE has been told in these legends that by asking his victims if they want to play a game, most commonly the famous kids game _'Hide and Seek', _they will be killed in a torturous way and be slowly and painfully transformed into his personal puppets..." Tails' eyes were wide and he felt sick to his stomach, this new information was hard for someone as little as him to process. He gulped down the sickness that was threatening to come up through his throat and closed his computer, pressing his hand to his forehead to calm his stomach down from that sickening thought.

"I've got to warn the others!" Tails stood up and ran to the phone, dialling the numbers of the rest of the team, asking them to come to his workshop immediately. He hoped what he just read wasn't true, or else the team could be in serious danger if Eggman was using this demon as a weapon...

**Done! There, I made it longer for you guys cause I took too long to update! I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes so sorry if that was suckish, but I attempted it! Until next time!**

**Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry I took awhile, some shit was going on, but now I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys, girls, unicorns and tacos enjoy the chapter! OH! And a little warning, there may be some gory descriptions in this chapter, so if you can't stand hearing about blood or anything that's got to do with that, then be mindful of this chapter, you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot.**

Within the hour Tails called everyone urgently to his workshop, everyone had arrived, a little puzzled by Tails' jumpy movements and reactions. His baby blue eyes were dodging all around the workshop, not focusing on a particular area. Tails was frightened, and no one seemed to know how to calm the nerves of the kitsune. Cream took the liberty of placing herself next to Tails, putting a comforting hand onto his shoulder. Tails turned his attention to the concerned rabbit and flashed her a small smile, silently thanking her for helping him out a little.

"Alright, we're all here. What's the problem Tails?" Vanilla asked, seeming slightly confused with his behaviour. Tails let out a shaky sigh and proceeded to the front of the living room, where all eyes were on him. Beads of sweat began dripping a little from his forehead as he recalled what he read about the 'demon'. He stood up straight and began explaining to them what Eggman's weapon can really do. He first explained to the others who weren't there the day they saw the demon, what had happened when they were in Eggman's lair. Of course, they were shocked as well, but not as much as Tails expected them to be.

"Well, of course Eggman would do something as dangerous as this." Silver commented. Everyone turned serious once Tails began telling them what happened.

"But that's not all Silver..." Tails added in. "There's way more to this hedgehog than you know."

"What else can he do?" Rouge asked, joining in the conversation. Tails rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He looked directly at Vanilla, seeming to tell her a message with his eyes. Vanilla nodded and stood up, walking over to her daughter. She covered Cream's ears, not wanting her to hear something that might frighten her to the core. Tails gave a brief nod before beginning to explain everything he read.

"Well, according to the research I did on this being, part of what Eggman had said is true, the hedgehog was sealed away in a glass necklace centuries back, and Eggman recently broke the necklace, freeing the being within. But that's not the real danger here. This hedgehog was sealed away for a reason... He was sealed because he's dangerous to our kind; To Mobians." Tails began walking back and forth across the room while explaining the powers of the hedgehog. Everyone had different reactions; some are a little shocked, others, a little puzzled.

"What this hedgehog can do, no other can even come close to... He has the ability to _control_ people..." Everyone grew curious and puzzled at the same time. Control people?

"What do ya mean?" Sonic asked, tuning in after Tails had mentioned those words. Tails took a deep breath in then explained further.

"He has the ability to manipulate your _body_ and _soul; _He can control you to do what he pleases. Also, he's able to steal your soul and transform you into one of his kind..." Everyone's eyes widened slowly. Was Tails being serious? What type of hedgehog can harness that kind of power? No wonder he takes on the form of a corrupted hedgehog...

"What the hell?!" Knuckles suddenly exclaimed. Then suddenly, silence... The whole room went silent. They were all contemplating on what to do about this. It was an eerie silence; you could hear the wind blowing outside the workshop, the birds chirping their songs. The team were silent but were all thinking about the same thing; Why would Eggman release something as dangerous as this into this world, knowing it could probably kill Eggman too if he wanted to?

"What should we do?" Blaze asked, breaking the silence. Tails thought long and hard and couldn't think of a way to beat the hedgehog. He considered using the Chaos Emeralds against him, but knew it wouldn't be enough; Even if Sonic, Shadow or Silver went into their 'Super Forms', The hedgehog would still over-power them, since there are other powers he possesses which Tails has still yet to find out.

"Well, I'm going to need to do more research on this hedgehog, but for now, it would be best to avoid Eggman at all costs." After this accusation, Sonic jumped up, an annoyed expression printed clearly on his features.

"What? We can't just _avoid_ Egghead! He'll attack again anyways!" Tails then walked up to him, his height being smaller but his confidence overpowering Sonic.

"What do you suggest we do then? If we attack now, who knows what will happen! We're not familiar with this hedgehog, Sonic! It's not like all those other times when you can just run in and attack and then everything will go sweetly! This is a _demon_ we're dealing with; we have to take caution with this..." Sonic then stayed silent, knowing Tails made a pretty good point, it would be foolish just to charge in like that; it's like asking for a death wish. Tails placed a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Look, I don't like doing this, but it's what we need to do, just until I can get enough research done to try and attack again, okay?" Sonic nodded and smirked.

"Alright!" Sonic then turned to everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a run. Gotta juice!" Sonic sped off, leaving a blue trail behind him. The team began talking again, about what they think is going to happen. Meanwhile, Amy slipped out of the front door, managing to escape before any questions would be asked. She wasn't feeling one hundred percent and decided to go home. She walked slowly, caught up in her thoughts.

She couldn't get the demonic hedgehog out of her mind, he just kept popping up in her head at every second and she was getting sick of it! But the thing that's making her agitated most is those eyes of his. Ever since the encounter of the hedgehog, the way he stared at her before he disappeared, made her feel an emotion she's never felt before. She can't really explain what it is, but her heart was beating faster and faster every second those crimson dots were staring into her's. She was captured by those eyes; She couldn't stop staring at them, and that wicked smile... She was surprised that she didn't feel scared by him, but the complete opposite. She felt drawn in to him...

Amy made it to her house in a short amount of time and unlocked the door, entering her small sized cottage house. It was a good size for one girl to live in. She took off her boots and leaped for the couch, sighing as she felt her tense limbs and mind be freed from stress and loosening up. She felt her eyes drooping before completely closing. She's had one hell of a day and she would love a good nap right now.

**(This is the gory part, if you can't handle it; skip this until the next set of brackets comes up!)**

_Amy opened her eyes, thinking she woke up suddenly, only to see darkness. Everything was black. She felt a little scared but mostly confused. She stood up and began walking around the empty darkness. She felt as if she walked around for hours when really it was only a couple of minutes. All she kept seeing was darkness. Until she heard a deep, booming and familiar voice fill her ears._

"_Amy..." Amy darted around, only seeing darkness around her. Her nerves escalated and her heat beat elevated. She began walking a little faster, not wanting to stay in this creepy place any longer. She heard the voice call her name yet again, but chose to ignore it and kept running. She heard it getting closer and louder to her, but she kept running. She felt as if the darkness was endless, that she'd never get out. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she broke out into a sprint, panting heavily while trying to get the voices out of her head. She abruptly stopped running once she spotted crimson liquid dripping from the walls. Her jade eyes widened slowly as she caught a whiff of the liquid and automatically knew what it was..._

_Blood._

_Blood was dripping down the walls._

_Dead bodies appearing all around her._

_She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees, shaking in pure terror and fright. Her shaky hands made their way onto her face as she sobbed. She wanted to get out of here; she didn't want to be here any longer. She let out a loud scream once she heard a whisper in her ear._

"_Sweet nightmares, my little rose... We'll be seeing each other again soon..."_

**(Alright it's finished, you can come back now!)**

Amy screamed as her eyes shot open and she sat up. She was drenched in cold sweat and was shivering lightly. She breathed a large sigh of relief. It was only a dream... But his voice echoed in her ears...That voice seemed so familiar, she knew who that voice belonged to... She knew he was after her...

Amy curled up on the couch, still shivering lightly. She shut her eyes tight in hopes of getting rid of those awful mental images; The blood, The bodies and even _his_ voice. Her breathing then became light, signalling she fell asleep again. She hoped she would never have another dream like that...

Or even hear him call her _'My little rose'_...

**Done! Wow, That's the first time I've written anything like that, so excuse me if that was badly attempted, but I did try! And I bet you guys can guess who the voice was in her dream...It's pretty obvious hehe. But thanks for reading! Please leave a review, favourite or follow, it would mean alot! Until next time!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
